


30 Day NSFW Noiz/Clear Challenge

by Cloudandus



Series: 30 Days Challenge: January 2014; Noiz x Clear; Agendered Clear [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, Agender Character, Agender!Clear, Blow Jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudandus/pseuds/Cloudandus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Drabbles of 100 words or more about Noiz and Clear's sex life. Not always explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt no.01 - Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> To start off the new year I plan to do the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge!
> 
> I will fill the prompts with drabbles of 100 words or more and my OTP for January is Noiz x Clear; Agendered Clear using they/them/their pronouns!
> 
> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/tagged/30-day-NSFW-otp-challenge
> 
> Wish me luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/71902921758/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz was getting used to waking up with Clear wrapped up around him like an octopus with separation anxiety. It wasn’t horrible, falling asleep and waking up next to someone else. It reminded him a bit of when he was a child and brought every stuffed animal he owned into bed with himself to stave away the loneliness. Only a bit though, seeing as Noiz’s stuffed animals, while often naked, were never quite this naked, and they never giggled when he tickled them. “Noiz!” Clear gasped between their laughter. “It’s cold!” they whined “Your hands are freezing!” Noiz just laughed.


	2. Prompt no.02 - Kiss (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72037642922/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

It wasn’t rare for Noiz to wake up earlier than Clear, but it was probably the first time that he had woken up in the same bed as the other and not immediately woken his partner. He now had the chance to see Clear’s sleeping face up close and listen to his partner’s quiet inhalations. Noiz kept himself unnaturally still for what felt like an eternity, fascinated by the scene, until he could resist no more. He leaned over swiftly, and before his movements could wake the other, Noiz woke Clear up the sweetest way he knew how; with a kiss.


	3. Prompt no.03 - First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72167006191/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge

It hadn’t been Noiz’s first time. But it had been Clear’s first, and their first time together. 

Clear had been getting progressively more… bothered… by their level of intimacy. Noiz would come up to them without warning and press himself against them until it felt like their skin was going to melt and they would meld into a single entity. 

The kisses were hot and ardent and then suddenly gone as Noiz pulled away without warning and returned to whatever he had been doing before, leaving Clear flustered and confused and increasingly frustrated. It continued like that for almost three weeks before Clear lost his patience.

The next time Noiz ambushed them, Clear wrapped their arms around his slim body and kept him close, even when Noiz tried to jump ship again. Clear brought their hand to the other’s face and stared into his green eyes. 

“Please… Noiz-san,” Clear whispered. “I-I want us to…” Noiz looked back into their gaze, mischief dancing in his eyes. 

“Want to what?” 

Clear flushed hotly, but persisted. “I want us to… have sex. Please.”


	4. Prompt no.04 - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72274620009/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear was eager to learn about being human. Noiz understood that, theoretically; he too used to wonder why normal people did the things they did. It made sense that Clear, who was trusting and naïve and didn’t quite understand that questions may be free but answers are most certainly not, would have no hesitation in asking all sorts of questions of the people he considered his friends. What Noiz didn’t get was why he had to be the one to answer Clear’s questions.

“Ask Aoba.”

“I did,” the other replied, raising his hands to express his frustration as if his tone of voice wasn’t enough. “Master said I shouldn’t ask him something like that. And Koujaku-san and Mizuki-san both told me to ask someone else!”

It was understandable. Those guys were prudes. But still, of all people to ask, why him?

“Jacking off is slang for masturbating.” Noiz explained, turning back to his computer. Clear remained silent and Noiz sighed. “Masturbating is… you know,” Noiz shrugged and gestured with his hand. “When you touch your dick until you ah… what’s the word… orgasm.”

“Ohhhhh…” Clear said, somehow managing to convey an expression of dawning understanding through that ridiculous gas mask. “I understand now! Thank you for explaining to me, Noiz-san!”

Clear bowed nearly 90 degrees and left just as suddenly as they had come, jumping of Noiz’s veranda to what he hoped was the neighboring rooftops and not the pavement 30 feet below. Noiz turned back to his computer, shaking his head.

“What a weird guy…”


	5. Prompt no.05 - Blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72391002814/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz’s habit of ambushing Clear had not improved. 

Clear had assumed that it would no longer be a problem, seeing as how the attacks now ended in sex and therefore could not leave them sexually frustrated. But Noiz made up for it with his impeccably bad timing; Clear had a feeling that their lover was stalking them as they cleaned Noiz’s apartment, lying in wait for the moment Clear started something that they couldn’t take a break from. 

However, their enhanced hearing could tell that Noiz never moved from his spot on the couch and repeated cleanings had yet to reveal any ‘misplaced’ P-cubes, so they had only theories. Maybe it was just luck; in Noiz’s case, Clear felt decidedly unlucky that they couldn’t do a single chore unmolested.

At the moment that annoyance was slipping through their fingers as Noiz’s pouty lips worked on their cock. Striking green eyes peered up at them through blonde fringe as Noiz lapped at their glans before trailing lower. Warm hands pressed to the inside of Clear’s thighs spread their legs further apart, giving Noiz room as he bent down and licked all the way from the taint to the head in one long languid stroke. Clear threw back their head with a whine that turned into a squeak as they knocked their head into the kitchen cabinets behind them. 

It’s not that Clear didn’t like it, they did, but they had been trying to wash the dishes and Noiz had made them spill coffee in the sink and it was going to stain if it was left for too long and-

“Ah! Noiz…” Clear trailed off helplessly as they met Noiz’s piercing gaze, their back arching and hands scrabbling for purchase as Noiz’s talented mouth took Clear to the hilt. He came up with an obscene slurping pop and licked his lips, green eyes sparkling as if to say “that got your attention, didn’t it.”

“Please…” Clear whimpered. Noiz didn’t let up, pushing Clear’s hips to the counter and suckling at their engorged cockhead. It was all the same really; Clear didn’t know what he was asking for either.


	6. Prompt no.06 - Clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72515839123/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz dragged Clear away from the group as soon as it was deemed socially 

(inappropriate)

appropriate.

“What is it?” They asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Koujaku and Aoba’s disappearing forms in the crowd as their blonde lover dragged them into the secluded corner of a secluded alleyway.

“I want you.” Noiz said before pulling off the gas mask and joining their lips feverishly. Clear moaned and kissed back, still confused. They got a chance to breath when Noiz delved lower, pulling away Clear’s scarf, throwing carelessly to the dirty floor and pulling down their collar to attach himself to Clear’s collarbones.

“Noiz-“ Clear hissed, aware of the sounds of people just yards away, out of sight. “What are you doing,” they whimpered as Noiz sucked red blossoms on their neck. “We can’t do this here!”

“Why not?” Noiz panted hotly against flushed skin, clever hands working down to their hips. Clear scrambled desperately for coherent thought. “Our clothes will get dirty!” They protested; it was even true. Clear was already mourning the scarf Noiz had thrown on the ground 

(the lavender one they had just bought)…

“Then we won’t take them off.” Noiz said, apathetic to Clear’s laundry woes. He was already unbuckling his pants with one hand while palming Clear 

(when had he undone their pants) 

through their panties with the other.

Noiz kissed them, and it took their breath away, tongues melting together and metal clicking on teeth. Clear was hard, had been hard for a while now, and who could blame them, they were only-

“Mmffg… Ah!” Clear moaned into the kiss as Noiz’s cock touched theirs, cool piercings rubbing against heated flesh. Noiz was frantic, pumping their cocks together tightly and Clear put their hands over his, thrusting jerkily into their clasped flesh.

Noiz cursed in muffled German against their lips as he came. Clear thrust frantically, coming with a strangled gasp. 

(There was something about Noiz speaking his native tongue that made them lose it every time.)


	7. Prompt no.07 - Dressed/naked (half dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72630109591/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Undressing was fun. It was a good thing too, because it took a lot of undressing to get Noiz naked. Noiz’s two pairs of pants usually came off first, because Clear liked to tug on Noiz’s tie. Conversely, Clear’s shirt and scarf were always the first to go, for better access to Clear’s collarbones and slim neck.

After Clear had started wearing a trainer bra they had been nervous of their lover’s reaction, but thankfully Noiz seemed to adore the garment; tugging and nipping at the straps and nuzzling the soft fabric over their chest.

Noiz was a little bit obsessed with Clear’s lingerie, and had bought most of Clear’s wardrobe despite their protests. They loved them of course, but Noiz seemed very careless with his money.

(Grampa had always said that money didn’t grow on trees.)

Whenever Clear told Noiz that he should stop spending all his money on them the blond would just smirk and say “You can’t take it with you.”

Clear didn’t know what that meant, but they were determined to find out.


	8. Prompt no.08 - Skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72735484709/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

“Touch yourself.”

Clear blushed all the way to the tips of their ears, looking bashfully away from the screen and the piercing green gaze it contained. They opened their mouth, closed it, looked back at Noiz’s image on the screen and whimpered helplessly.

“Do it.” Noiz ordered softly, and Clear squirmed in their seat under that hot gaze.

“I- Where?” They begged.

“Your nipples,” Noiz decided, absentmindedly tonguing his piercings. “I want to see them.”

Clear flushed ever harder, feeling a bit dizzy as they hastily unbuttoned their shirt, exposing an expanse of pale skin and a simple white trainer bra covered in purple flowers. Clear looked to the screen for confirmation, and pulled up his bra, exposing sensitive pink nipples. Noiz licked his lips an ocean away.

“Touch them.”


	9. Prompt no.09 - Against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has always been fascinated by Clear’s strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72832066037/30-day-nsfw-challenge-january-2014

Noiz has always been fascinated by Clear’s strength.

As someone who has had so much trouble being gentle and learning how not to hurt people, Clear’s ability to effortlessly regulate his own strength was an source of envy for the blond. How could someone capable of bending steel bars and lifting cars be able to crack an egg without breaking the yoke or hold a grasshopper without hurting it?

Noiz wanted that kind of control. He wanted to have it and experience it. He relished the feeling of being under someone who could kill him with their bare hands but chose to love him instead. It had been difficult to explain to Clear, who couldn’t imagine ever wanting to hurt some, that he wanted someone to hurt him. Clear had had some questions, and some reservations, but they came around eventually.

Currently Clear was pinning Noiz to the wall of their bedroom with just the weight of their body. Noiz grasped the fabric of Clear’s shirt with one hand, the other pinned to the wall by Clear’s gentle grasp. Too gentle… Noiz whined, squirming against their hold, and Clear tightened his grip accordingly and leaned down to mouth at Noiz’s hot flesh.

“Ah… Noiz,” Clear whispered next the blond’s ear. “I want you so bad, Noiz. The bed is right there but I’ve decided to have you right here against the wall.”

Noiz flushed. The dirty talk was his idea; Clear would say anything Noiz asked them to. It wasn’t a talent of theirs, but they were eager to make Noiz happy and were so earnest about the things they said.

“I can tell you like it,” Clear murmured. “Your pulse is racing.” They nipped at the skin over his jugular to emphasize his point. Noiz threw his head back and groaned.

“Fuck me. Bitte.”


	10. Prompt no.10 - Doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/72941564532/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Noiz cursed softly under his breath between grunts of exertion.

He brought a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow before returning it to Clear’s hips. Clear was on their elbows and knees, panting and moaning softly into the pillow and grasping the headboard with a white knuckled grip.

“Noiz…” they gasped. Noiz brought his sweaty hand up to clasp with Clear’s against the smooth wood, fucking his lover’s body harshly.

Clear looked completely wrecked; hair askew and plastered to his face with sweat, drool slipping down swollen lips and tears wetting flush cheeks. Noiz held on to the other’s hip for dear life. The feeling of being inside Clear was indescribable; the tightness made him breathless, and Clear’s sweet moans egged him on.

“So good… Fuck.”


	11. Prompt no.11 - Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted in my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73050593117/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear had trouble getting the door unlocked and open with their hands full of grocery bags, but they made it in eventually and dropped the bags on the kitchen table, stripping off their coat and scarf before opening the refrigerator and relishing in the cool breeze. It hadn’t been too hot when they left, but the crowded alleyways they walked home through were much stuffier than the roofs they’d traversed to get there.

Clear took their time putting away the food, humming softly under their breath as if they had no audience, although really, at the moment, Noiz hardly counted.

“Hello, slut,” Clear greeted softly after they finished their chores, crouching down next to the kitchen table to get on level with the bond. Noiz was shirtless; collared, gaged and hand cuffed to the table leg, looking up at Clear with gorgeous green eyes.

Clear smiled softly and brought a gloved hand to Noiz’s cheek; the blond nuzzled into it shamelessly, green eyes half lidded with pleasure. “I’ll be right back.” Clear said, standing back up and retreating to the bedroom where their supplies were already laid out on the bed. Clear hesitated, fingers flitting over the various leather and metal fetters before selecting the chain leash and a roll of tape and returning to the kitchen.

Noiz was, unsurprisingly, exactly where Clear had left him. The blond moaned softly around the ball gag, drool dripping down his chin and lips to pool in the dip of his navel. Clear wiped off the drool with one of Noiz’s handkerchiefs and uncuffed his wrists before binding them together with the tape. Noiz eyed him hotly, pressing against Clear’s leg and grinding his clothed erection against their boot.

Clear smiled down at him benevolently, clipping the leash to the blond’s collar and running his gloved fingers through short hair. Noiz rubbed his face against his lover’s crotch, feeling the other’s erection through layers of clothing.

“Have you eaten?” Clear asked softly, and they frowned at the blond’s answering shake of the head. “I’ll get you something.”

Noiz whined behind the gag, throwing himself on the ground in protest. Clear jerked at his leash. “No. You know what I say about whining.” Noiz whined louder and Clear grabbed him by the belt and pulled him up over the table. “I warned you.” They said, pulling off their gloves and watch.

The first spank landed on a clothed bottom, as did the second and third. After the third Clear pulled down Noiz’s pants and underwear to his knees, redoing the belt around them to hold his legs together. More smacks landed, this time on bare flesh, and Clear could see the skin reddening under his hand. Noiz remained quiet under the barrage, feeling neither the sting nor the heat but blushing at the humiliation.

It was obvious that the spanking was having little effect on the blond. Clear put their hands on their hips and sighed. “I don’t think you’re learning you lesson.” They said. Noiz raised his hips and wriggled them teasingly, looking back at his lover with a look Clear couldn’t decipher.

Clear gave up. They walked to the other side of the table and took off Noiz’s gag. The blond spit and licked his lips, stretching his aching jaw. “What do you want me to do?” Clear asked.

“Spank me,” Noiz responded instantly. “With the belt.”

“The belt?” Clear asked, eyeing the specified article of clothing wrapped around Noiz’s knees. “Are you sure?” They asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll leave the gag off so you can safeword out if it’s too much.”

Noiz nodded and raised his hips invitingly. Clear undid the belt and pulled it from its loops, testing it against their hand. It made a satisfying smack, and Clear watched a shiver go down the blond’s spine. Noiz’s ass was covered in red handprints; Clear couldn’t wait to add some stripes to the pale canvas.

The first blow made a satisfying noise and left a red stripe over his upper thighs. Noiz’s spine twisted and writhed, a low groan escaping him.


	12. Prompt no.12 – Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on [my tumblr](http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73162248518/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014)

Clear liked being fingered.

Like a lot.

Like more than any other sex act they had tried.

Noiz, who didn’t know it was possible to like anything more than blowjobs, was a little bewildered and a lot aroused. He had thought that they had been through enough that he wouldn’t be surprised by another of Clear’s idiosyncrasies.

He wasn’t bothered by it; bothered was the exact opposite of what he was feeling. Noiz was fascinated by the reaction he could get from Clear. The ability to reduce Clear to an absolute wreck with just one hand, just one finger, left him dizzy.

Clear liked it slow, so slow that it left Noiz’s hands with tremors that he knew would in another person correspond with muscle cramps. But it was totally worth it to watch them fall apart, mewling and whimpering and fucking themselves on his hand, and then come, agonizingly without a single touch to their cock.


	13. Prompt no.13 – Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73275063403/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Clear responded, earnestly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Noiz shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s dirty.”

Clear looked at him so lovingly, like he was the center of their universe. “I don’t think anything about you is dirty.” Noiz titled his head, hearing his own words reflected back at him. He hadn’t known that telling Clear he didn’t mind getting his hands dirty fixing him would lead to Clear asking to eat his ass, but he had always been curious…

“Okay. Do you want to do it now?” The blonde asked, already unbuttoning his pants. Clear nodded eagerly and dived in for a kiss. When they parted, Noiz said “You better get it while the getting’s good, because I’m not going to let you kiss me after you put your tongue in my ass until you’ve brushed your teeth.”


	14. Prompt no.14 – 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73379888447/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

“So how do you want to do this?” Noiz asked between kisses, pulling his shirt over his head.

Clear’s cheeks reddened, but Noiz knew better than to think embarrassment would keep Clear from speaking frankly. “Maybe if I lie on the bed… and you lay on top of me?” Clear suggested.

Noiz nodded as he went over to the dresser to retrieve lubricant and condoms, realized that they would be using neither, and covered up his slip of the mind by diving on the bed on top of Clear like he was trying to get the gold.

Clear squeaked under the sudden weight then moaned as their bare flesh came into contact. Noiz kissed Clear thoroughly before sitting up and turning around. He wasted no time going straight for his lover’s half hard cock, holding the organ in his hand an licking the tip with short strokes.

It was a bit strange, not being able to see what Clear was doing back there, but he ignored it and focused on the treat in front of him, at least until he felt his cheeks pulled apart and slick wetness touch his most intimate area.

Noiz paused and closed his eyes, trying to decipher the unfamiliar feeling. Clear did not wait for him, licking insistently at his hole the same way he would the blond’s mouth. A tongue felt different from a cock or a finger, and Noiz wriggled his hips invitingly, trying to get more of that deft appendage.

Clear’s cock, which lay neglected in his hand, was hardening, and the thought that eating him out was turning Clear on sent a rush of blood south to his own neglected cock. Clear was touching him lightly, barely brushing his skin as they played with his piercings.

Noiz muffled his groans around Clear’s cock.


	15. Prompt no.15 - Sweet and passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73473689301/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

They fell on the couch after dinner, tangled up in each other.

Noiz tasted the sweet and sour chicken they had just eaten in their kiss as he leaned over his lover, holding their body in his hands. Clear giggled and pulled on his tie as Noiz lay butterfly kisses on Clear’s collarbone, tangling their fingers in the blonde hair at the nape of his neck and feeling the cool touch of Noiz’s piercing there.

They nipped at that piercing the moment they had a chance, mouthing the nobs of Noiz’s spine and inhaling their lover’s scent. Noiz twisted in their hold and nipped at their ear, tonguing at the shell of it and making sure that Clear could feel his piercing.

Sweaty hands clasped between them, the two enjoyed each other’s bodies as the sun set on Midorijima.


	16. Prompt no.16 - In public place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73583976826/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

The clay roof tiles pressed uncomfortably into Noiz’s back, but he was too distracted to care.

Clear fucked him roughly, holding the blond’s legs over their shoulders as they leaned down hungrily for kisses. Noiz grabbed the other’s scarf and kept him close, liking the way Clear could fuck him deeper with his legs pressed against himself.

Clear buried their moans into Noiz’s chest, but nothing could muffle the obscene slapping sounds their bodies made, nor Noiz’s unrestrained groans. The sounds of life, people talking, boots scuffing on pavement, laughter, drifted up from the streets far below.

They were hidden from view in this hidden alcove; any perspective voyeurs would need to be directly above them to see anything, and even then would only see the back of Clear’s coat with the way his lover was towering over him.

Noiz’s hands scratched the smooth tiles and fisted the material of Clear’s coat before finding purchase in Clear’s thick white hair. Clear moaned, hips pistoning relentlessly, and bit Noiz just the way they knew he liked it.

“Fuck me,” Noiz keened. “Oh god please~”


	17. Prompt no.17 - On the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73684532630/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

A lot of the time they didn’t make it to the bed.

Sometimes they didn’t even make it to a vertical surface.

This was one of those times. Clear lay on the floor in the middle of the living room, fingers digging into the thick shag of the area rug. Noiz was sitting on their stomach, the cool metal of his many piercings chilling the hot flesh of their abdomen. Noiz was naked; Clear’s shirt was off and their pants and underwear were pulled down to their knees.

Noiz stared into their eyes as he reached behind himself and brushed against their jutting cock. Clear closed their eyes and panted softly as the blond grasped their reddened cock and rubbed it against the cleft of his ass.

The flesh was warm and yielding, with a tantalizing hint of slick. Noiz could take them in easily, but he wasn’t, and that was what was driving them insane. Noiz ground back against them, intently watching the way their face contorted in frustration and ecstasy.

Noiz smiled crookedly. “You want this?” he purred.

Clear, beyond words, nodded their head frantically.


	18. Prompt no.18 - Morning lazy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73793132542/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear had been awake for several hours by the time they decided Noiz had gotten enough sleep and went to wake them up. Noiz was tied up in the sheets, naked and peaceful.

Clear smiled and creeped silently over to the bed, careful not to put their weight on the mattress as they leaned over Noiz’s sleeping form. They took his cock in their mouth swiftly, licking and suckling the sensitive flesh.

Clear put their hands on Noiz’s hips, pressing him down against the bed as they suckled the hardening flesh. Noiz was still dead asleep.

Clear kept their eyes on Noiz’s peacefully sleeping face as they bit down.


	19. Prompt no.19 - Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/73902328066/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Nature was hard to find in the crowded alleyways of the Old Resident District and the artificial streets of Platinum Jail. If one wanted to find the outdoors in Midorijima, they had to go to the coast.

Platinum Jail and the Old Resident District were surrounded by mountains on all sides. This undeveloped wilderness was what kept the people of Midorijima on the island; the mountains might as well have been a cage.

However, now that Toue was gone, the routes to the coast were unguarded, and anyone could drive or hike to the coast if they so wished.

On that particular day, Noiz and Clear had hitched a ride to the coast and were enjoying a day on the white sand. It was late August, and the cool water was a welcome reprieve from the burning sun and the scorching sand. The lovers lay under the shade of a tree, enjoying the ocean breeze.

And if they took advantage of the fact that they were alone on the beach, well, no one could really blame them.


	20. Prompt no.20 - Your own kink (Facefucking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74026072603/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

For someone who wanted to be dominated, Noiz sure could be pushy about getting sex. He would corner and ravish them whenever the whim struck. In fact, the only real difference now compared to before they had started experimenting sexually was that now, instead of hot gropes and ardent kisses, Noiz would corner them and sink to his knees, begging prettily and mouthing them through their pants.

This was one of those times, and Noiz’s method of persuasion was as effective as ever. The blonde had tugged their pants down to their knees and was lavishing attention on their cock through the fabric of their panties. The soft humming against their cock sent heat curling in the pit of their stomach.

Clear’s gloved hands fisted roughly at Noiz’s short hair, just the way he liked it. Noiz looked up at them with lusty eyes, face pressed against saliva slicked fabric. 

“Fuck me, Clear,” He begged. “Fuck my face.”


	21. Prompt no.21 - Shower sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74135621053/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Of the two, Clear was definitely the cleanliest. Though they weren’t afraid to get dirty, they always kept the apartment, and themselves, spotless. Noiz could understand compunction, or a hatred of filth, but Clear didn’t hate dirt or dust or any of that.

It seemed almost, and this was the part he found the most confusing, that they cleaned for cleanliness’ sake. Clear looked like they were having the time of their life when they scrubbed and lathered and preened. Noiz, who considered bathing a chore like eating or sleeping, didn’t understand what Clear was so excited about.

He asked them one night, over dinner. Clear smiled brightly and gushed about the wonders of bath time. 

“-And the water is so warm and nice and sometimes there are bubbles and little toy duckies that float and make noises and afterwards your fingers are all pruny and you feel so fresh and clean and-“

“Where did the ducks come from?” Noiz asked, when there was a pause for breath.

Clear looked at him with surprised eyes. “You bring them to the bath! To have fun.”

Noiz was silent, digesting this information. Clear spoke up heasitantly. “Would Noiz like me to show him… about bath time?”

The blond paused, then smiled wickedly. “I have no complaints, but I feel I should warn you that if we’re taking a bath together we won’t be spending too much time getting clean.”


	22. Prompt no.22 - On the desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74248568895/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

It was strange to realize that, in the entirety of their apartment, there was not a single piece of furniture that could be called a desk. There were plenty of flat surfaces to write on and places to sit, but nothing combining the two.

Noiz usually did his hacking and computer work sitting on the carpet in the living room. The furniture there; the coffee table, the lamp, the sofas, ect., were all similarly low to the ground for ease of access. 

Clear didn’t do much writing, but they did draw sometimes, and when they did they would put a cover on the kitchen table and go to town. Really, they didn’t actually need a desk.

They made do on the kitchen table.


	23. Prompt no.23 - Trying new position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74353892326/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear had been curious. Noiz hadn’t objected.

Still, the change in dynamics took a moment to get used to. Noiz sat back in the armchair, giving more room to Clear, who sat at his feet. The other looked up at him with adoring and mischievous pink eyes and Noiz idly stroked their white hair.

Noiz reached over to the plate on the armrest without looking, grabbing a french fry and bringing it to his lover’s lips. Clear ate out of his hand, slick, warm tongue grazing against Noiz’s fingers. 

Noiz, enchanted, fetched another and watched mesmerized as Clear sucked on his fingers, never breaking eye contact.


	24. Prompt no.24 – Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74458431015/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

“You do realize I’ve seen it before, right?” Noiz asked, “If I had a problem with your face I would have said something already.”

Noiz couldn’t see any expression through the plastic of the gas mask, but he had become adept enough at reading Clear’s body language to tell that they were blushing behind it. Noiz waited for a response, and sighed heavily when Clear remained silent.

He turned away, intending to return to his computer, but Clear spoke up.

“I know that you’ve said you don’t think my face is… abnormal. And I do believe that you mean that. It’s just,” Clear looked away, “It feels wrong somehow, to show my face.”  
Noiz chose his words carefully. “It’s not that I want you to show your face all the time. I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but that’s not what I want.” 

“I want you to feel like you _can_ show your face all the time.”


	25. Prompt no.25 - With toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74571875168/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

For someone as awkward and naïve as Clear was, they were surprisingly adventurous in the bed room. No encounter was quite the same. 

They had collected quite a collection of toys, for which Noiz had created a display cabinet. It stood proudly in their living room, and some of the glass dildos actually looked like decorative ornaments, but it was hard to mistake the purpose of the leather harnesses and the cock cage.

The centerpiece was a metal and silicone contraption that cost more than the cabinet. It vaguely resembled a rice heater. It was a fucking machine.

For some reason their friends always invited them to their own houses.


	26. Prompt no.26 - FREE SPACE

I forgot to write my drabbles for January 26th, 2014!

However, considering that they were both prompts I thought I would have a hard time filling with Noiz and Clear, I’m going to go for broke and call them my FREE SPACE.


	27. Prompt no.27 - Rough, biting, scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74801327943/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

Clear bit just hard enough to almost break the skin of Noiz’s thigh and leaned back, watching in fascination as a perfect indent of their teeth formed on the flushed skin. Noiz panted, tugging impatiently on the leather belt fastening his hands above his head. 

Clear tried it again, slightly higher this time, chomping down and tugging hard until Noiz groaned hotly. Clear licked and sucked the forming bruise before they pulled away, staring deeply into Noiz’s green eyes as they dug cruel nails down Noiz’s thigh, leaving red trails in their wake.

“Harder!” Noiz begged breathlessly. Clear was eager to oblige, holding trembling thighs apart with an iron grip as they painted a trail of bruises and hickies up the graceful slant of his pelvic bone. Noiz writhed under the harsh assault, desperate for some of those punishing touches to be bestowed on his aching cock.

“Ah, Clear!” Noiz panted his lover’s name. “Fuck me already!” he demanded petulantly.

Clear looked up at him with a clever pink gaze and a wicked smile. “Patience is a virtue, Noiz.”

Noiz groaned in frustration. He was in for a long night.


	28. Prompt no.28 - Role playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/74909793548/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

“I’m home,” Noiz called, reentering their apartment and taking off the coat he had donned moments ago. Clear’s melodic giggle drifted to his ears.

“Welcome home!” Clear called, before falling into another giggling fit. Noiz stalked to the kitchen purposefully, but he stalled in the entryway, stunned by the sight of his lover.

Clear had outdone themself this time, and they looked absolutely radiant in a frilled pink maid’s outfit and little else. Their hair was done up, exposing an elegant neck that Noiz couldn’t help but nibble at as he embraced his lover from behind. 

Clear’s laugh turned into a moan halfway through as Noiz’s hands wandered through the many layers of lace and tool in his outfit, searching for hungry skin.


	29. Prompt no.29 - With food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/75018036169/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

It was not their first heated encounter on the kitchen counter, and it most certainly wasn’t going to be their last. They kissed and groped hungrily, eager hands traveling over hot skin. Clear grasped Noiz’s hands in theirs, running their thumbs over the surface piercings there.

Without warning they sprang apart, simultaneously diving across the counter to where a bowl full of raw chocolate chip cookie dough rest unprotected. Clear, with their supernatural reflexes and advantaged position on the counter, reached the bowl first, hugging it tightly against their chest and curling over it to protect it as if it were a football.

“Give it!” Noiz demanded.

“Never!” Clear cried.


	30. Prompt no.30 - Whatever pleases you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr: http://cloudandus.tumblr.com/post/75161300163/30-day-nsfw-otp-challenge-january-2014

The streets were almost empty in the afternoon during the summer. People stayed inside or huddled tiredly in the shadows in silent herds. Clear said that it was because it was so hot outside. 

Noiz had never had a problem with heat, being unable to feel it, and before would have taken this opportunity to walk through Midorijima unmolested, but Clear refused to let him step foot outside before sundown.

He wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't nice having someone worry about him, but Noiz really didn't see the big deal. He had been outside when it was hot before and all that happened was that his clothes would become plastered to him with sweat. It wasn't exactly life threatening.


End file.
